codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Semper Vigilans
Semer Vigilans is the second level of Call of Duty: Federation. Characters *James Ramirez (Federation) (Alive) *Kyra Mosley (Federation) (KIA) *Baker (Federation) (KIA) *Moody (Federation) (WIA) *Louis Foley (Alive) *James L. Dunn (Alive) Plot summary A few hours after the failed capture of Khaled Almagro Diaz - the Federation launched an invasion of San Diego - using cargo ships to hide their troops at the same time the DEA was closing in on a drug bust in Eastern San Diego. Senior Agent Moody rides with Agent Kyra Mosley, Agent Baker, and Probationary Agent James Ramirez. They arrive at Lake Adlon Drive with everyone exiting their vehicles as Moody order everyone to rally b the yellow house. Moody instructs Mosley and Ramirez to go the backyard and breach from the rear. They comply with his orders and breach through the backyard with Mosley using a crowbar to open the door and Ramirez following up with a flashbang. They secure the house finding no one there but managed to secure the drugs left behind as a DEA agent prepares to enter the main bedroom only to trip a wire that causes a crash dummy to explode destroying most of the second floor and collapsing most of the house. Ramirez is the first to awaken and finds Mosley and Baker under a beam as Mosley calls out to him. Ramirez attempts to lift the beam before a DEA agent recovers from being dazed by the explosion and helps him lift the beam to free Mosley only to find that Baker died protecting Mosley as they are alerted to the Federation invading San Diego only to be interrupted by PFN fighters as the DEA agent that helped rescue Mosley is shot in the back as the Mosley and Ramirez engage the PFN fighters. Moody orders Ramirez and Mosley to regroup with him by the cars where he learns of Baker's death. Several Federation soldiers arrive on the scene and begin to assault the DEA agents forcing them to fight back as Mosley attempts to rescue a trapped DEA agent from an overturn DEA vehicle only to be killed as a result of the car's fuel rapturing. Moody tells Ramirez that there is no way for them to retreat and tells him that the only way to stay alive is to survive. They fight against the seemingly endless wave of Federation soldiers and PFN Fighters. After surviving the fifth wave - Sergeant Louis Foley and Corporal James L. Dunn rescue the DEA agents just as Moody is wounded by PFN fighters. Ramirez thanks for the rescue and hopes to meet them again only to be told by Foley that America's hands are tied and ask if he'd be okay with being drafted into the Rangers - Ramirez agrees. Ramirez and Moody are airlifted from San Diego as a series of airstrikes begin to engulf most the city. Weapon loadout Starting weapons *M6A2 UCIW *Glock 19 *Flashbangs Found in level *M6A2 UCIW *Glock 19 *Tec-9 *Galil SAR *SAR-21 *Winchester 1300 *MGL *ARX-160 *MG 3 Category:Levels